Secreted
by CodysGirlFriend
Summary: The normal tale of snow white, with a few twists...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Well. My life has never been perfect. My life seems to be a fairy tale, but my fairy tale is a mystery. I don't know who I am. I want to know. Does anyone know? Or am I just a mystery. I do know I am princess Kirstinia, from High Castle. My kingdom is ruled by my mother, queen Zarenta. She is the most beautiful woman in the land. She has luscious long blonde hair that blows in the wind and shines in the sun, like gold. But my mother can over use her powers; she sometimes uses them to look big and strong. I wish she would stop it. It's unfair on our people. She tortures them and over half the peoples population these past 5 months has halved. She says it's for our protection, so they won't get out of control. I despise it. She does it with tigers and lions that are endangered, she burns and eats them, she maybe the most beautiful woman in the land, she maybe protective to her people, but I think there are more ways of doing it.

Mother lately has been searching for a man for me, but I don't want that, I want to choose myself. She controls my life, I want to be free, and I want the people to be free. I witnessed a man been hung today, this happens occasionally, I hate it. My mother might be queen, she might be slightly evil, but I love her. She calls me the brown eyed, brown hair beauty. She says, "You are a brown snow white, if only I were you.". She must be crazy to not wont her looks, no one can be more beautiful than her and she is double my age 26! Probably just trying to make me feel better, "Because I'm only 13 I need cheering up."

Today hasn't been unusual but I don't like it, 3 hangs and one just killed with a shot gun, they call them AK-47's, they're the new things here. Tonight I'm going hunting, I love horses, and mine is called Skip, a dapple grey, 15 hands, and 4 years old. I wouldn't miss riding for the world, I hunt every week, every Wednesday night, and I'm a bit obsessed, this is the only time I ever feel free. Robin is taking me today, he is a lifelong companion of mine, and I trust him with my life. He maybe 31 but he's like my dad, but my dad is dead, killed in war by the other king and Low Castle, I hate him. He is said to have never killed someone, but I know otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just that when I was 6 years old we were in my mother's royal carriage coming back from a big performance in town. It was spectacular. …Until silence struck the air in the cold frosted woods. You could slice it with a knife. With seconds the carriage was tipped over with a loud clunk and a searing scream from my mother and me. I was terrified. I was young. It still haunts me. I was dragged like a doll out of there, my nose bleeding, running like a waterfall. I was semi-conscious.

The man who dragged me plonked me in front of the king from Low Castle, it was an attack, and he looked into my eyes. I saw his evil, the strong powerfulness. I could hear my mum screaming, "DON'T KILL HIM!" repeatedly. She was shouting at a knight that had my father I'm a headlock with a knife to his neck, in one quick action my mother's chilling scream announced that my father was dead, and that King High was dead. King Low leaned over me, no one else witnessing my fate. He forced my mouth open, still glaring into my eyes. My tears been soaked his skin on his dry, big hands. Then he pushed a round object down my throat. Still terrified I was trying to scream for help, I kicked, but knights were holding me down. What was he putting inside me? Why me? Why? Why? WHY?

He shoved me into a bag, it was cold and wet. I was unable to breathe; I swallowed hard as I couldn't cough it back up. Whatever he put inside me was so hard, I could feel it go all the way through my body, even though I was been chucked about in the unknown place I was in. About thirty minutes later I heard voices. They were saying "dump her here" and "It does not matter, I put that thing in her, so…" I was guessing it was the knights and King Low. They lifted me, even though I was still kicking and screaming (not much as I could hardly breathe). They dumped me on the ground without any care and plodded of into the distance.

I lay there, in the cold, I was only six. I just cried using the bag for warmth. I wondered if I'd ever get home. I felt so small like the world was at the end, mine anyway. I daren't come out of the bag, even though I hated it in there, it was way better than where I had been before, where my father's body probably still lays and others. I cried and cried and cried. I cried for hours on end, for days. No food. No water. No warmth. No love.

Men ran up to me and took the bag of from around me. They were knights from our kingdom shocked but happy to see me . They were happy I was alive, so was I, even though I was in such a state. They looked at me as if to say, _is that really you? What's happened to you? What have they done to you?_ I wanted to know as well. I just wanted to go home, but home wasn't the same, people morning over my father's death, where as I was still trying to live. Our doctor (John) is lovely; he kept me calm and reassured. He told me who was dead, my father, head knight and a knight. I cried for nights on end, Robin was there for me day and night. He was there for me all the way, John wasn't there for me as much as Robin, as he became busy.

War broke out for two years just a month afterwards, because of my father's death. 3000 of our 5000 men died. It made my life worse, not better, unlike mother. Mother loved every day especially when they had killed lots of the opposing side, she changed. And I didn't like it, and I still don't even though it is finished she carries on killing our own people.

Ever since it happened an unbearable pain inside me strikes whenever I'm scared, annoyed or distressed. This makes me scream to the top of my lungs, there's no word to describe the pain. I have always thought it was the round object King Low put inside me, if so I see why they thought it would have killed me, because it has, its killed most of me especially, love. But why am I not dead? We have never known what it is. We've used special machines, anything to find out, that's my mystery, and most of my life hangs on one question… why? Mother tries calming me whenever this happens, every night, every time something makes me jump; it has changed my life forever, I will never be the same. Mother cannot help from after father's death, all of her love has gone, every last bit. That's why my nickname is the Devil, for keeping everyone awake. I don't like it. No one can stop it. It makes the whole event come back to me. This is whenever I see my mother, a villager, anyone who calls me Devil. Then my pain comes back. It's a cycle that never stops, and I want it to.


End file.
